


年轻气盛

by Amekawa



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amekawa/pseuds/Amekawa
Summary: 篇长2W字，瞌睡文学，建议催眠使用
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 12





	1. You got the Love

**Author's Note:**

> 篇长2W字，瞌睡文学，建议催眠使用

"Now and then it seems that life is just too much

You've got the love I need to see me through."

鹤房汐恩遇到豆原一成的时候是在他高中中退前的最后一次游泳比赛。

在与家人漫长的互相伤害与据理力争全都尘埃落定后，他也没向任何人提起出国的事情，只是比之前任何一次比赛都要认真投入地全力以赴。队长床波曾好几次小心翼翼地问过他是不是有什么心事，鹤房总是笑笑坐在更衣室的条凳上看着这个队里关系还不错的朋友，没有说话。

十年对于一个刚刚迈入17岁门槛的男生来说算是很长的一段时间，长到几乎贯穿了他的所有记忆。鹤房汐恩从水面鱼贯而出的时候才惊觉，他以后可能没什么机会像这样在水中自由穿梭了。他从来都知道自己的极限在哪里，就算床波这次拼了命地带着大家在强者如林的县立赛中杀出重围，鹤房汐恩也清楚地知道自己将止步这次地区赛。或许床波那个家伙真的能冲进全国大赛也说不定，要提前恭喜他才行。鹤房汐恩扒着铺满光滑瓷砖的泳池边缘，第一次感觉这具仿佛永远精力旺盛的身体里升腾起一股疲惫感。他在恒温的水池中多停留了一会儿，仿佛要从中吸收一些力量，然后才慢慢腾腾地爬上岸。他披上毛巾摘下泳帽，抹了把有点长的刘海，免得水珠汇聚到发梢滴进眼睛里。他跟床波打了个招呼，也没有等着看成绩，就直接向更衣室走去。

室内走廊大块的玻璃让阳光得以照射进来，却也令初春的寒意趁机遁入室内。暖气的效果被削弱了不少，鹤房汐恩打了个喷嚏，鸡皮疙瘩也爬满了全身。他没有继续往前走，反而站到落地窗前，伸出手从接缝的地方感受拼命想挤进来的冰冷空气。

他听说韩国的冬天很冷，需要用长及小腿的羽绒服严严实实地把整个人裹住，还要不停地吃辣得令人舌尖发痛的食物。感冒很不容易好，会持续很久，严重的话可能还会转为更可怕的疾病。从温暖的室内出来一瞬间就会被夺走所有热量，冷风会变成刮骨刀片，在你毫无知觉的情况下削走血肉中的活力。

鹤房汐恩有些疑惑他从前怎么没觉得场馆泳池到更衣室的走廊这么冷过，然后马上就想起之前都是跟着队友同来同往，关系要好的关系一般的甚至关系不怎么样的都会在去比赛前紧张得互相打气回来后再如释重负地玩笑吵闹。他一直都站在人群里，一直都处在热源的中心，一直都感受不到所谓孤独的滋味。如今，他终于要主动剥离包裹着自己的一层层外壳去追逐灿烂但渺茫的未来，才刚刚开始，就感受到了血肉粘连的痛楚，令他忍不住皱眉龇牙，以逼回发酸眼眶里不停打转的东西。

“……前辈……你还好吗？”然后这股跟自己较劲的别扭决心就被一声有点犹豫的关切打断了，鹤房汐恩转过头正要笑着辱骂对方有空来找他怎么不去女子赛区饱眼福，却发现站在面前的人自己根本不认识。

“我没事。”他有些讶异地想用轻松愉快的语气蒙混过关，就像平时那样。

“可是……”对面的男生看起来比他小了不少，手上攥着的纸巾递到一半悬停在半空中，犹疑着不知该不该收回去。

我看起来有这么惨吗还需要这种小屁孩专门跑来关心？鹤房汐恩忍不住想，但一时也调动不起来过于凶狠的语气，只能软绵绵地哄他“真没事儿，游输了而已，我习惯了，你让我自己待会儿就行。”

“这种事不能习惯！”对面的人却像被戳中了什么开关一样，突然皱起眉头义正严辞地开始训斥他“就算上次输了，这次输了，下次输了，就算你永远被卡在那个领奖台以外，也绝对不能习惯这种事！因为一旦习惯了，你在没人看到的地方作出的努力就会失去彻底价值，那些一直支持你的人也会被辜负，通往顶峰的路就会永远将你拒之门外！所以你绝对不能放弃！”

“你是少年jump主角吗？”鹤房汐恩愣了一下，忍不住被这驴唇不对马嘴的回应逗得大笑起来，眼角之前拼命忍住的泪水顺势随着颤动滑过脸颊，滴在赤裸小腹上留下一道不可察觉的水迹。

见鹤房汐恩不但没被自己这通话震住，反过来还被逗笑了，对面的少年懊恼地垂下头，手蹭着裤缝不知道接下来该说点什么化解尴尬。但是很快，他就察觉到氛围不太对劲，抬起头就撞上鹤房汐恩哭得皱成一团的脸，显然，这种社交车祸状况对于一个才刚15岁的男孩儿来说已经超过了他能处理的极限。

而对于鹤房汐恩本人来说，这完全就是一个丢人的意外。自己竟然在比自己小很多的人面前哭得不成样子，这让他一边难过一边觉得尴尬，汹涌的情感毫不留情地如同乱涛一样将自制力拍得七零八碎，他只能掐着眼角试图挡住自己的脸，但是对方比自己矮了太多，无论怎么挡对方的半张脸也还是会从手掌下方漏进来，他生平第一次觉得长太高也不是什么好事，于是干脆自暴自弃地一屁股坐在地上，却被冰凉的玻璃和地板激得狠狠打了几个哆嗦。

“你还好吗？别靠着玻璃呀……会……会感冒……”对面的小孩没有丝毫眼色，慌里慌张地跟着他一起蹲了下来，还使劲把纸巾往他手里塞，塞得鹤房汐恩实在觉得他有些烦人，只好勉强接了过来，没想到下一刻一件外套就被披在了身上，带来了瑟瑟发抖的身体不断渴求的热量，令他一时不知道是该恼羞成怒还是感激涕零才好。“你这个小孩儿，就不能让别人自己安静待会儿吗？”鹤房汐恩一边努力挡着脸，一边挥着手嘟嘟囔囔继续努力赶人走。

“我不是小孩儿，我也游泳，我也输过，所以我知道那是什么感觉。我只是不想失去未来的竞争对手！”鹤房汐恩被这句话中包含着的某种强烈情感刺痛，他终于肯抬起头想看清对面那人的样子，以及说出这句话时脸上所镌刻的表情，但他的面前早已空空落落，急促的脚步声告诉他那个人已经跑掉了。他有点想嘲笑对方说话没头没脑，根本不知道自己想的什么还要跑来指手画脚一通就脚底抹油溜了，但最后也只是抓着搭在肩膀上的毛巾捂住脸，狠狠地抽噎了两声。

第二天，他跟床波打了个招呼，拿了参赛人员的工作证就又来到了会场。床波虽然一脸犹豫但最后也没说什么，只是低声跟他说了句“对不起，这次没能带汐恩前往全国大赛。”鹤房拍了拍床波比自己还宽的肩膀，笑着调侃“没关系，倒是志音要继续加油啊，我们学校在全国出人头地就靠你啦！”他觉得床波好像猜到到了什么，这个强得一塌糊涂但却有些内向敏感的同名好友有时会让他不知道怎么相处。但无所谓了，他们很快就不会再见面了。

鹤房汐恩慢悠悠地来到会场，拿着证件费了好一番唇舌才让工作人员相信他要给场内的参赛者送东西，到达赛场的时候赶上了颁奖典礼。今天是国中部的比赛，兴奋、喜悦、懊恼、不甘、笑容、泪水、鲜花、奖牌……这些看不见的成分将会场的空气变得难以呼吸，鹤房汐恩快速扫视了一遍参赛者等待区域，他不太记得昨天那个小孩的样子，因此找得有些艰难，又不愿意开口询问。后来他放弃了，匆匆离开赛场，开始思考起自己大老远跑来究竟是干嘛。

他在自我怀疑中习惯性地走向更衣室，走到半路才发现方向错了忍不住啧了一声，错就错吧，顺便去买瓶lifeguard。结果走到自动贩卖机附近才感觉不对劲，他心想不会这么巧吧，果不其然走到了就看见一个人影抱着膝盖蹲在角落，多亏了对方还穿着昨天的T恤，不然打死他也认不出来这坨蘑菇是谁。

鹤房汐恩没出声，往自贩机里透了几枚硬币，余光中看到对方的样子又缩小了一圈。他叹了口气，心想报应来得真快昨天刚欠下的人情债今天就要还上了。拿了滚出来的饮料，他挨着对方滑坐下来，今天的室内的温度显得非常友好，墙壁和地板散发的冷意被厚实的衣服坚决格挡在外。他把一瓶放在对方面前，拧开另一瓶饮料的盖子灌了一口，明知故问“怎么没去领奖？”

“……”旁边的人呼吸一窒，万万没想到他上来就往伤口上撒盐，一时竟连生气都不知道该怎么生气了。

“行了行了，再不吭声我就手机功放昨天你跟我说的大话。”鹤房汐恩也没有看对方，像是自说自话一样。

“你怎么还录音了！”对方吓了一跳，然后就想起来昨天鹤房汐恩只穿了一条泳裤，哪里有地方装手机。鹤房汐恩看着他气呼呼的样子噗嗤笑了出来。

“想笑尽管笑吧。”旁边的小孩儿重新把头埋了回去，拳头攥的很紧“我也不是想找什么理由，但有时话也没必要说得那么难听吧。”

鹤房汐恩知道最后半句不是讲给自己的，他沉默着听对方断断续续讲述了因为新的爱好在部活中遭到的摩擦与排挤，他没有说这种事情很常见，只要宽容一些就很容易化解之类的屁话。他知道没有这么简单。

“前辈有想要放弃的时候吗？不止是游泳……还有上学……之类的。”小孩子的声音从胳膊里闷闷地传来，吹动了一缕垂下来的头发，柔软得像一片黑羽。

有趣。鹤房汐恩想道。床波猜着也就罢了，这小屁孩儿怎么也知道了。难不成我晚上说梦话对全世界公开我要退学的事儿了？他歪着头想了想，觉得告诉这个陌生的孩子也没什么，于是慢条斯理地说道“我不游泳了。”

旁边的人马上就抬起头来，瞪着溜圆的眼睛下巴都要掉地上了“真的？！”

“为什么？”对方显得比他还急，也顾不上形象直接打了半个滚跪到他跟前，饮料都被踢翻了，急切得像只小狗。

“你这么着急干嘛？喜欢我啊。”鹤房汐恩带着大人的优越瞟了对方一眼，忍不住拿他最擅长的语气调侃了一句，却没想到对方直接脸红到了脖子根。

“不……不是！我之前看过你游泳！我想跟你比！”对方急得腾地站了起来，比划着断断续续讲起自己怎么在电视上看到鹤房汐恩勇夺桂冠的英姿然后一见难忘从此立志也要争做浪里白条此处当然包含鹤房本人大脑自我处理后的一万倍美化。看得他忍不住笑了起来，果然还是个孩子，一下就忘了自己刚刚为什么苦恼。

“你笑什么！”小孩儿似乎有点生气，又有点泄气。显然刚刚的话让他的气压变得更低了。鹤房汐恩看得有点不忍心，随手从袋子里掏出洗过的外套丢在对方头上，又隔着衣服呼噜了两把头毛。他站起身，看着小孩儿手忙脚乱地想把衣服从头上拽下来，又忍不住笑了。他说道“我就是不想游了，我有别的事要做。”

这句话终于被他堂堂正正地说了出来，伴随着鼓起的无上勇气，鹤房汐恩觉得整个世界一下子变得明亮宽敞，游泳会馆刚刚还令他窒息的潮湿空气一瞬间被无形的风驱散，他笑着向还傻坐在地上的小孩儿伸出手，将对方一把拉起，接住滑下来的外套塞回对方怀里“所以你也别发愁了，做自己想做的事，管别人怎么想呢。”想了想他又臭屁又大度地补充了一句“而且，不管哪条路前面都有更值得你追逐的人。”

然后他自以为潇洒地扭头走掉，还没迈出几步就被饮料瓶盖砸中了后脑勺，他有点着恼地回过头，却撞上了一个比阳光还要刺目的笑容“鹤房前辈，谢谢你。我也不游泳了，我想跳舞。”

“行啊臭小子，让我看看比跳舞你还会不会输得这么惨，到时候可没有知心大前辈来给你加油打气哦。”鹤房跟着笑了起来。

“我不叫臭小子，我叫……”

“等你成为出色的舞者再来跟我说这句话吧。豆原一成小朋友。”鹤房背过身挥了挥手。他终于放下了身上背负了数日的沉重外壳。他终于准备好了迎接受伤，准备好了面对失败，准备好了承担一切后果。只是为了走上自己选择的未来。

没有人给他任何保证的未来。


	2. Third and Seneca

"Your mind blossoms mine is withering

I'm retiring and you're aspiring

You're dream chasing

I'm only escaping."

豆原一成遇到鹤房汐恩的时候是在高中一年级的春假。

他背着父母买了一张去大阪的车票，想要试着逃离冈山电车上一成不变的风景，看看自己偶像眼中流光溢彩的世界。为了这次小型逃亡他自认周全地准备了很长时间，用炒面面包威逼利诱了几个好友帮他刷演唱会门票的resale，一直攒着舍不得用的国中比赛奖金定完民宿就不剩多少了，再打包几件珍藏的偶像同款衣服裤子，行程计划就算是完美解决。豆原一成最后算了算发现他的大阪两日游跟美食景点基本无缘。但这也无所谓，他只想做自己想做的事，见自己想见的人。

一个人出远门令他紧张，从新干线下来的那刻起大阪这座城市的背景噪音和人流密度就一直在挤压他，审视他，盘剥他。豆原一成挤在下班电车里摇来晃去，努力将自己的四肢收缩到最小化的空间中，周围的上班族像一尊尊雕塑让他有些微的恐慌，这里无人吭声的浑浊车厢跟他往常所知道的空旷安宁的冈山电铁不同，他只能尽力地把自己缩小，再缩小，甚至连呼吸都变得微弱起来。

他跟随着地图的指引来到民宿附近，忍不住皱起了眉头。附近三三两两亮着的暧昧灯牌毫无疑问是风俗酒吧与地下live场所，这令他有些力不从心的气恼，根据屋主上传的描述这里虽然屋子简陋，但也应该是生活设施完备且安宁安全的社区。豆原一成现在无暇去线上扯皮，他只想赶快放下行李吃口饭安慰自己疯狂抗议的肚子。虽然已经有了心理准备，但推开屋门他还是升起了一股愤怒和委屈。

不到四叠的空间里搁了一张床一张小桌子就已经略显拥挤，玄关竟然还鬼斧神工地塞进去了一个微型洗手间。仍有些凉意的春夜盖不住这间屋子散发的潮霉气味，悬在墙上摇摇欲坠的空调也令人担忧，豆原一成觉得还是放过它也放过自己比较好，最后打开电灯转了一圈才发现屋里唯一的小窗户也无法打开。狭小封闭的空间让无力感轻易就漫上了胸口，豆原一成悻悻地放下书包，打算出门觅食。

所幸附近的拉面店质量极高，毫不吝啬的叉烧和恰到好处的温泉蛋令整碗面别样美味，更何况只要350日元。让他不由得惊叹在大阪也能有这种良心好价，风卷残云地呼噜完一碗之后他忍不住又加了一份面，结果送上来的肉和配料跟之前几乎毫无区别，他愣了一下，正犹豫着不知道该说什么，老板娘爽快地把冰水墩在桌面上“年轻人不吃饱怎么行！给我吃！”于是豆原一成整天的坏心情都融化在这碗面里，他把最后一口汤也送进肚子后几乎已经站不起来，但出于年轻男孩的自尊心还是向老板娘和后厨的方向各鞠了一躬，小声说完“感谢招待”就拉开门跑了。老板娘的“还要再来哦”从没合拢的门缝里飘了出来，令他忍不住哼起了明天即将要在现场听到的曲目。

他并不想回到那个令人郁闷的小房间，也不敢在外过于明显地游荡，转了几圈决定尝试一下地下livehouse，只是因为有的门口贴着免费观赏的海报，毕竟现在的豆原一成已经囊中羞涩到连拉面再来一碗都要精打细算的地步了。这场免费演出的双人团体名叫SION，听起来是个帅气的名字。他暗暗想道，但是等走下昏暗的阶梯，推开被各种海报糊得看不出原样的大门后，一股强烈的失望感再度漫上了他的胸口。

豆原一成是做过成为偶像的梦的。

他已经练习舞蹈两年了，课余的大部分时间都花在舞蹈室的练习和的车库的录舞里，无数人夸过他有天赋有能力适合去当偶像，奖项拿了不少，星探的名片也接了几张，但豆原一成还是没有底气。他了解的偶像世界是宽广的，也是苛刻的，是风光无两的，也是毫无隐私的。他曾经梦到过自己和其他几个看不清面孔的成员站在光芒璀璨的舞台上，完美地结束了整场演出，汗水从脖子流经锁骨再滑入衣领，洇湿了昂贵华丽的打歌服。观众席传来山呼海啸的口号、赞美和尖叫，他们笑着向各个方向挥手，挥手，挥手，舞台的聚光灯永远追逐着他们的身影，仿佛世界的中心。

但豆原一成面前的这方“舞台”，狭小混乱的程度甚至还比不上学园祭，连到场的粉丝都稀稀拉拉，要么凑成一个小圈聊着无关痛痒的话题，要么低头埋在手机屏幕微弱的荧光里敲敲打打，仿佛台上即将发生的事根本与他们无关。他瞟了一眼，没有打开灯光的舞台其实并不昏暗，还是能清楚地看到台上两个忙碌的身影，看起来很年轻的样子，估计比自己大不了几岁吧。他暗暗叹了口气，决定再等一会儿，如果不对胃口的话不如趁早回去小屋里给手机充电。

音乐响起的时候豆原一成差点笑出声来，是他非常熟悉的防弹少年团名曲DNA，在这种小场子两个人表演，还真是胆大包天。豆原一成几乎要以为过会儿场下观众里会有几个人冲上台加入他俩，实在不行，自己也能上去救个场。但是当台上的人随着动作抬起头，舞台追光打亮那张年轻脸庞的时候，豆原一成觉得整个世界的空气都仿佛从身边抽离了，音乐消解为无法理解的符号，场景分裂为四散的碎片，他的眼中，心中，脑中，都只有台上那个仿佛命运般重逢的人。

豆原一成的心脏被他毫不留情地一枪崩碎了。

豆原一成站在夏夜的街头，走过下一个街口就是有那个人在的便利店。他完全不记得那场短短的live是如何结束的，只记得自己像回到了那趟通勤电车，努力地缩紧四肢放轻呼吸试图隐藏起自己同时不要惊扰到任何人。他也完全没有印象是如何跟着那个人一路走到他打工的便利店的，豆原一成远远看着那个人背着大包冲进店铺又是鞠躬又是陪笑，然后迅速拐进员工房间换好工作服，揉下张扬的发型抹掉惊艳的妆容，跟同事快速谨慎地交接库存清点账目。转眼间，那个舞台上闪闪发光的人就轻飘飘地落进了尘埃里，双腿沉重地陷入日常的泥沼，脸上带着疲惫的微笑，向每一个来结账的人说“欢迎光临”。

豆原一成感觉自己的双腿有点发抖，他不能再继续站在这里了，飞蛾撞向路灯的啪啪声震耳欲聋，他心烦地想着科技真是造福一切，让飞蛾的追逐不至于变成一次性的，说不定哪天它就想通了不再紧盯着那灼灼光线，安心蛰伏入漫长黑暗浪费掉余下的生命。道理是显而易见的，谁都明白谁都懂。有的人在撞到南墙前就听了别人的规劝掉头走向那条平坦的康庄道；有的人不信邪等撞到了揉揉头上的包就悻悻回头了，为时未晚；有的人却带着仿佛要把那阻碍撞破一般的气势，哪怕在别人眼中是熊熊燃烧的柴堆也一往无前。那么究竟谁是聪明人，谁是笨蛋呢？豆原一成说不上来。

他们都曾经回过一次头，蓝色的泳池过于狭小，容不下迫切生长的野望，他们都以为泳池的边缘就是那堵墙。于是自作聪明地在撞上之前就绕开了。在今天之前豆原一成从来没有后悔过，但此时此刻，他感到心里有什么东西被动摇了。在便利店一声声开门关门的铃声中，在鹤房汐恩一次次鞠躬扯出的嘴角弧度中，在飞蛾一下下撞击路灯发出的巨响中，他开始怀疑究竟游泳与跳舞哪个选择才是路，哪个选择才是墙。

豆原一成不记得自己是怎么回到那间狭窄的房间里的。他只记得自己蜷缩在角落想象着鹤房汐恩的样子一边哭泣一边自慰。16岁少年的大脑在短时间内经历了太多冲击，他只能靠最原始宣泄方式来释放压缩到极限的感情。这场不顾一切的求生仪式令他精疲力竭，甚至来不及处理就被疲惫与睡意绑去了另一个国度，随之共同牺牲的还有原本打算演唱会穿去的衣服。

第二天他在浑身酸痛中醒来，还要不得不面对身上的一片狼籍和房间味道变得更加奇怪的现实。他匆匆整理了一下，最终还是脱掉了精心挑选的低调同款，换上了偶像亲自捉刀设计的扎眼套装。在场外排队购买周边的时候豆原一成感受到身畔投来的异样眼光和纷纷议论，似乎有不少人认出来他就是在tiktok上被偶像翻牌的dancer。他感觉有些尴尬，又有些小小的兴奋，昨夜困扰他的事情慢慢被演唱会的期待压了过去。少年心思总是这样，绝不会受烦恼与忧郁困扰超过一晚。

那一次，豆原一成真正感受到了偶像的魔力，比他梦中的场景还要夸张无数倍，眼花缭乱的舞台特效，主宰全场的强大气势，炉火纯青的歌舞水平，他在现场感受的是荧幕永远都无法传达的。人体发酵的微酸味、刚拆开应援物的塑料味、礼花炸开的淡淡硝烟味，各种各样的味道笼罩了整个会场上空令大脑变得混乱，而高台上一闪而逝的目光像锋锐的匕首划破理智，一瞬间将他裹挟进荷尔蒙张力的暴风中无法自拔。豆原一成在演唱会间隙曾别过头环顾全场，他震惊于所有人目光中死心塌地的追随与狂信，也终于明白为什么有的粉丝坚持声称是偶像给了他们活下去的力量。“我也想成为这样的人。”他在心底里默默对自己说道。

但是当狂宴散场，晚霞踩着他的脚后跟一同回到那个狭窄、肮脏、污秽的小街中，焦躁与失落再度从他心底浮现出来。他无法断定这股负面的情绪究竟是来源于演唱会后的贤者时间还是来源于昨天晚上遇到的鹤房汐恩。他不知不觉再次走到了那家便利店的门口，身体未经大脑允许就抬手推门跨进了店里，熟悉的嗓音说着“欢迎光临”像横空的雷电将他劈了个手足无措，他慌慌张张地逃到摆满零食的货架后面，试图装作挑选的样子来蒙混过关，但似乎身体铁了心要跟脑子做对，颤抖的手在碰到商品时哗啦啦带翻了整层的大半，他只能尴尬地说着“对不起对不起”试图将它们恢复原样，却没想到下一次那个声音传来就是在自己的头顶。

“客人你没事吗？我来摆就好您继续挑选吧。”

豆原一成忍不住攥紧了手中的包装袋，他不太敢站起来，升上高中了他还是学不会如何处理这种社交车祸事件，下意识地就想逃跑。他试图努力让自己看起来像个正常人，但实际上正常人根本不会在弄翻货架后蹲在地上不敢起来。他只能赌鹤房汐恩早就把自己忘记了，上次相遇奏响的小小插曲在他们各自生命中占据的时长相当微不足道，豆原一成只能祈祷它已经在对方心里已经消失无踪，而不是像在自己心底一样直到现在依旧在铿然回响。

“实在不好意思……”他垂着头站起身，棒球帽的帽檐挡住了他的半张脸也挡住了他的视线，因此他无从知道鹤房汐恩的眼睛在扫向他的时候眯了一下，接着露出了困惑的表情。


	3. The Breeze

"I tried to follow the path

That you're on

Something in me is stubborn

I keep going wrong."

有时生活中偶然发生的事件让人很难相信那不是故意安排好的。

鹤房汐恩有些出神地站在收银台后，身体和大脑都还沉浸在昨天的小型live中。这算是他第一次正式登台，从昨天晚上开始他就在兴奋与懊恼两种情绪中无缝转换，场子老板告诉他们现场观众反应还算不错，预约了他俩的下一次演出，但是他知道自己在台上有几次明显的失误，虽然靠着搭档的经验跟自己敏锐的直觉勉强救场，对他来说依然是不小的打击。

其实他从很小的时候就相信自己是人群之中特殊的那一个。所以他接过那张沉甸甸的事务所名片时根本就没有怀疑过这可能是一场骗局。他从未怀疑过自己，也因此闪烁着无法遮掩的光芒。哪怕是到达韩国后结识了许多更加优秀的人，他也相信自己绝对会是留在圈内的那一个。老师和staff都曾经说过鹤房君是特殊的是不一样的，但是现在想来，或许他所持有的也只有那种光芒而已。因为会散发光芒的并不只是金子，也有可能是碎玻璃。鹤房汐恩自己也明显感觉到了身体里的变化，出道落选以来他变得沉默了不少，也许更主要的原因是没有值得说话的人。

很奇怪地，他现在竟然开始逐渐接受自己也许很平庸的现实。他需要兼顾练习演出和打工维生，练习室的租金很贵，有时他会和搭档在深夜闭店的落地玻璃前练习，住的地方只能勉强称之为“房间”，墙壁是薄而简陋的四合板，水费电费却高得令人咋舌，所幸便利店每日的临期货品能帮他减少一大笔开支，但有时不巧卖空了就只能咬牙忍到晚上8点以后去买熟食店的降价便当。鹤房汐恩慢慢察觉到自己的视线被蒙蔽了。他看不到遥远的以后，也无法想象曾在脑海中无比清楚的广阔舞台，他开始沉迷于在碎片时间刷新tiktok和论坛网站，而不是像以前那样一有机会就搜索感兴趣的主题舞蹈来寻找灵感。他逐渐被日常所绑架，很容易就感到疲惫，慢慢放弃了挣扎沦为生活的囚徒。鹤房汐恩现在最大的梦想就是住进一个隔音好一点，水电费用相对正常的房间，哪怕跟人合租也可以。再奢侈一点，他希望能聚拢一小批真正的粉丝，哪怕十个二十个人也好，这样就能有稳定的演出时段，同时还能收取一点门票费用抚慰他所剩不多的尊严。

货架那边传来一阵声响，鹤房汐恩这才猛地回过神来，他探头看了看好像是有顾客把商品打翻了，正在慌张地整理。他内心叹了口气，还是锁住收银机从柜台后转了出来去查看状况。

“客人你没事吗？我来摆就好您继续挑选吧。”鹤房汐恩整理好营业表情后对蹲在地上试图把商品一股脑抱进怀里的人说道，却意外地看到对方的动作突然卡壳，仿佛坏掉的钟表一样变得一动不动。他有点警觉地想起同事曾告诉他夜班时容易遇到奇怪的人，不动声色地后退了半步没有继续动作。好在那人终于像是回过神来一样慢慢站了起来，虽然手中的商品有点攥得过于紧了。鹤房汐恩有点苦恼地想道如果对方不主动买下来的话怕是要轮到自己买单了，他不太想提醒对方负起责任，少一事总比多一事要强。

“实在不好意思……”对方的个头比自己矮了一点，看体格轮廓像是年轻男生的样子，鹤房汐恩稍微松了一口气，不是什么奇怪的家伙就好。目光转移到棒球帽下露出的小半张脸上，然后一道开关就被打开了，但大脑却好像有预感承受不住即将到来的强烈电压一样，自行烧断了通往那个回忆的路径。鹤房汐恩觉得眼前的人很眼熟，非常眼熟，却怎么也想不起来对方是在什么情况下跟自己相遇，又说了些什么话。只是直觉觉得那是不应该被遗忘的东西，是对自己来说相当宝贵的种子。

但是对方看起来并没有进一步行动的打算，鹤房汐恩也相当苦恼该如何挑起话题，只能姑且先去捡地上剩余的商品，然后不动声色地继续观察对方的动作。一切都很正常，仿佛刚刚打翻货架真的只是一次失误没有任何特殊的涵义。两人很快就把货架恢复了原样，鹤房汐恩看着对方犹豫了一会儿，拿走了刚刚被攥的有点变形的商品走向收银台，只好也快步跟了上去。

一边思考一边观察还要一边结账让他有点手忙脚乱，于是等到他调整好营业表情抬起头准备道谢时，就毫无防备地一头撞进了那双如同星芒般的眼睛，对方像是终于下定了什么决心似的开了口“鹤房前辈，你还记得我吗？”

一瞬间他有些眩晕，鹤房汐恩不知道恢复记忆的钥匙究竟是豆原一成的眼睛还是声音，烧断的线路被重新接起，过去的事情如同潮汐般一波波涌来，他以为自己早就不记得的细节在大脑里鲜活得发痛，直到这时他才察觉自己真正缺少的东西，也是那些被他狠心丢掉的东西。他已经很久都没有朋友了。

而豆原一成，是他一年多以来见到的唯一一个来自过去的朋友。如果他们能称得上“朋友”的话。

-

豆原一成感觉对面的人在看到自己时眼神有些许变化，脸上的笑容也在一瞬间僵硬了许多。他有些慌张，不确定是不是因为对方认出了自己之前在台下过于狂热的瞩目，要是被当作奇怪的跟踪狂粉丝就糟了，虽然他并不想表现得像个痴情少女，但此刻似乎也没有别的打招呼的方式了。社交苦手的高中生豆原一成深吸了一口气，说道“鹤房前辈，你还记得我吗？”

然后豆原一成看着那张漂亮的脸上再度焕发了昨天见过的光芒，笑容像涟漪一样绽开扩大，终于也波及到了自己，这时他才发现身体一直紧紧地绷着仿佛随时都要逃跑，蓦然放松后甚至有些酸麻。鹤房汐恩的手越过整个收银台，握住他的肩膀，说道“好久不见，一成君。”

什么啊，原来早就被认出来了。

然后他们短暂而客气地交谈了几句，鹤房问起他为什么在这里，豆原老老实实交代自己是来追星，马上就看到鹤房的眼睛亮了起来，他们共同说出偶像的名字之后忍不住像小孩一样击掌，但是热络的交谈很快就被进店的顾客打断，于是鹤房双手合十向豆原道歉说实在对不起现在还在工作时间，豆原鬼使神差地就冲口而出我可以等你，完了马上就后悔得要死，尴尬地补充了一句要是太晚耽误你休息就算了。

鹤房低下头认真思考了漫长的几秒，长到豆原感觉结实的工装裤都要被自己攥破了，才等到鹤房抬起头说道“那一成君不嫌弃的话，今晚就来我家住吧，还能省下一天住宿的费用……不过我那里环境很差哦，一成君介意吗？”

所以当豆原一成坐在鹤房汐恩租住的狭小公寓里时仍然不太敢相信现实，他忍不住偷偷掐了一把大腿，真实的疼痛感让他咧了咧嘴，恰好被端着杯面转过身的鹤房看到“见到杯面比见到我还高兴吗？”

“没有，只是……”豆原臊得耳朵都红透了，他没跟鹤房说民宿的钱已经退不回来，利落地打包了行李就回到便利店等鹤房下班。

“嗯？只是什么？”鹤房盘腿坐下，推给了豆原一杯。

“只是没想到能在这里见到鹤房前辈。”豆原道了声谢，揭开盖子就有浓重的蒸汽飘荡起来，切断了他黏着在对方身上的视线“当时前辈说不再游泳了，我还以为是准备升学，没想到是中退去了韩国。”

“……你怎么知道的？”看不清鹤房的表情。豆原本能地不想暴露自己费劲心思才在sns上打听到信息的事，只是模模糊糊地遮掩“鹤房前辈的事很出名哦。”

“怎么，被当成反面教材吗？”就算豆原再怎么迟钝也感到不对劲了，这时他才察觉到自己刚刚说出口的话意味着什么，学校里不惜中退出国当练习生的传奇人物现在在遍地风俗酒吧的街区便利店打工。听上去就是让人兴致盎然的茶余话题，随之而来的臆测与讥讽豆原想都不用想。然而话已出口，一切都覆水难收，曾短暂散去的焦躁感再度纠缠上他，豆原自暴自弃地想道他可能要连人带行李被扔出去了。

“哈哈，被吓到了？”水蒸气中伸过来一只手，揉了揉他的头顶。豆原被这个亲昵的动作吓了一跳，但鹤房似乎并没有察觉，自顾自地说着“没什么啦，我本来也不算好学生就是了。”

没有得到缓解。焦躁感依旧盘旋在豆原的上方，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势。他勉强笑了笑“是吗？没想到鹤房前辈挺想得开的。”

这不是我想说的。

“所以前辈当初是抱着什么样的心情前往韩国的呢？真的觉得自己能够出道吗？”

快停下。

“是吧……”鹤房用手撑住地板，仰起头，喉结凸起的脖颈在昏暗灯光里白得刺目“那时候觉得自己肯定能出道的。也不知道为什么，后来慢慢的那种感觉就消失了。”

“诶……会这样吗？”

别说了。我不想听。

“嗯。”鹤房歪着头玩杯面的叉子，视线游离在随机的几个点之间“该说是之前看到的世界太狭窄了吗？以为自己是发光的那个。但有的时候只能发光是不够的。”

“为什么会不够……鹤房前辈到哪里都能吸引到别人的注目吧，这才是偶像最重要的地方不是吗？”

……所以你碰到了那堵墙吗？

“会发光的人有很多，一成君也在发光啊。”鹤房笑着看他，随手把空了的杯面桶扣在一起，丢进屋角的垃圾桶，不忘为自己的精准投篮小声庆祝“这么说吧，当你和比自己光线更强的人站在一起的时候就会发现，自己其实也不算什么。可能我真的在某些方面没有天赋，有时会感觉自己抓不住身体律动的诀窍，还有高音也是，很难唱。就是大家通常说的实力不足啦，所以才会落选。”

“那是因为这个原因回国的吗？鹤房前辈之后怎么打算的呢？”

明明看到了却没有避开啊，看吧，撞的头破血流了。

“是的，在那边继续待下去也没有意义，下一轮出道选拔要三年以后了。之后的事还没想好，但我觉得就这么结束太难看了。”鹤房把脑袋搁在桌子上侧躺着，一只手伸过去够豆原裤子上垂下来的带子玩“我现在也有在做偶像之类的事啦，但是搞得很烂，不好意思叫一成君来看的程度，哈哈。等哪天撑不下去了就回去当家里蹲也说不定。”

“我看过了哦，鹤房前辈的表演。”

……所以哪怕头破血流也没关系，只要在真的丢掉性命前回头就好了，是这样吗？

“你说什么？？？”鹤房呼地一下抬起头，紧张地连手的带子也忘了放开，把豆原扯得摔在了地板上发出了很大的声响，鹤房吓得赶快爬起来去看他“啊，抱歉我不是故意的，你还好吗……”

豆原一成看着鹤房汐恩近在咫尺的脸，他们之间的距离从未有这么近过。鹤房柔软的头发有些长了，却遮不住那双眼睛里依旧锋利的光，现在那道光变得轻而软，正关切地缠在他的身上。豆原的心跳猛地放大，他看着鹤房汐恩的瞳孔中映出自己的样子，忍不住贪心地想要是以后这双眼睛里永远都只装得下自己就好了。他被自己吓了一跳，慌慌张张地想爬起来，没成想一下磕到了鹤房的下巴，这回轮到对方倒在地上呼痛了。他手忙脚乱地想去把对方扶起来，鹤房却像小孩子一样死赖在地上扭来扭去，嘴上不住喊着疼，眼角却忍不住眯了起来，看得豆原也跟着笑了。“原来鹤房前辈这么爱欺负人的吗。”

“是一成君脸色太可怕了啊，我还以为自己要被吃掉了。”鹤房躺在地板上说“一成君还小，用不着考虑那些有的没的，有想做的事就去做就好了。”

“明明鹤房前辈也没成年，还要来教训我。”豆原靠在鹤房身边，视线忍不住流连在对方刚刚滚动中露出的一截小腹上“装大人那么好玩吗？”

“才不好玩，但有些事情上还算不错。”鹤房愁眉苦脸地滚了半圈，几乎要蹭到豆原身上了，明明是微凉的春夜豆原却感觉燥热得像是八月盛夏，他的喉咙滚动了一下，哑着嗓子问“比如说呢？”

然后豆原就被拽着领子拉下来交换了一个灼热的亲吻，两个技术生涩的家伙唇齿相撞得快要溅出火星，津液像甜美的毒药从嘴角流出，在微弱的喘息中滑过脸颊，跟着衣服一起掉落在地板上。


	4. Reality

“A wondrous world where I like to be

I dream of holding you all night

And holding you seems right

Perhaps that’s my reality. ”

鹤房汐恩跟豆原一成在沙发上纠缠成极为亲密的姿势，额头抵着额头，手握着手，性器蹭着性器，腿缠着腿。他们互相抚慰取悦对方，这种新鲜的刺激令大脑和身体一同融化，视线黏着在上下撸动的手上，贪婪地像要将整个画面刻进骨子里。很快两个人就同时到达了高潮，白色的精液落在身上，手上，但是没有人想要找东西擦拭。鹤房感到豆原的喘息像春药一样漂浮在空气中，令他的脑子变得昏昏沉沉，他直觉地想从对方身上攫取什么，便用一只手在对方身上游走探索，他拂过脖子上的动脉，划过平直的锁骨，再从诱人的背沟中轻快溜过带起一阵战栗，顺势就探向那个禁忌的区域。

豆原哼了一声，下意识夹紧了臀部。鹤房哄骗般地蹭向他的颈窝，一路向上往豆原的耳朵亲去。他爱怜地轻舔了几下已经红得发烫的耳廓，马上就感觉到豆原身体上的异样，于是狡猾地叼住了肉肉的耳垂刻意将呼吸吹往刚刚舔湿的地方，满意地听到几声呻吟从咬紧的牙关中漏了出来。而他的手指也顺利挤进了狭窄的甬道，“没事的，一成，放松。”他在豆原耳边低低地说道，像是证实自己的话一样，把手指跟着撤了出来。正当豆原松了口气的时候，他用一个深而长的吻盖住了豆原的视线，趁对方睫毛还在颤抖的时候，刮了些身上的精液就往后穴里捅去。豆原的身子一个挺立，奈何鹤房压住了他的双腿，舌头还在自己口中席卷搜刮，豆原有些恐慌地颤抖着，就感到鹤房的另一只手抚上了自己的后背，一下一下地轻拍。又是这种哄小孩的手法，豆原一时有点哭笑不得，只能强忍着不适，努力将注意力转到亲吻上。

不知是手上的抚慰起了作用，还是豆原终于适应了他的作恶，鹤房感觉到豆原的腰一点一点软了下来，他不断地按压着内壁，连带着那个持续的吻也变得轻柔而色情起来，勾起的舌头像是舔在心尖上一样，慢慢融化着豆原的理智，于是第二根手指也在不知不觉中探了进去。一切都很顺利，直到鹤房像是猛然想起了什么，尴尬地从沙发上站起身开始在房间里一通翻找。豆原愣了一下，很快就反应过来对方的目的，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

鹤房懊恼地扭过头瞪了豆原一眼，所幸在抽屉的角落摸到了不知什么时候买回家的避孕套，他使劲吹了一下，又在盒子外面抠了半天，才终于拆出了一长条套子，看他就这么整个儿拎着走回来，豆原忍不住警觉地问道“你难道想把这些都用光吗？”

鹤房眨眨眼睛，说道“快过期了……”

豆原险些昏过去，一把抢过来撕下其中一个，把剩下丢到一边说道“先把这个用了再说吧。”

豆原撕开包装的时候有些颤抖，手上残留的滑腻精液让他几次都没能顺利开封，他拒绝了鹤房的帮忙，用牙齿咬住边角，配合着手上的力度才终于撕开，一股橡胶的味道混合着香精弥漫开来，重新将他拉进紧张的漩涡。他帮鹤房戴上套子的手法相当生涩，小心翼翼地将橡胶圈向下翻卷，由于太过专注，他没能注意到头顶上面的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，下一刻他就被按进了沙发里，鹤房的气息像山岚一样包裹住他，疼痛如同闪电自下而上将他的意识劈成了两半。豆原用力扯着沙发的表面，像是要把承受的痛楚转嫁出去，他只能感觉到鹤房的性器退出去又捅了进来，羞耻与紧张令他蜷缩成一团，像个关节僵硬的玩具一样只知道被动地承受。

很快鹤房就意识到了豆原的状态，他心疼地退了出去，抱住了豆原有点发抖的身体。鹤房没有再用之前那些讨巧的伎俩，他轻轻揉搓着豆原的手腕和肩膀帮助他放松，思索了一会儿才低声开口“能见到一成真是太好了。”

见豆原疑惑地想要说些什么，他就用一个轻飘飘的吻将问题挡了回去“在见到一成之后我才发觉自己欠缺的东西是什么。”鹤房像自言自语一样诉说着“我已经……很久没见过之前的那些朋友了。”

豆原安静地缩在他怀里，视线忍不住被空气中漂浮的灰尘吸引，他直觉觉得鹤房接下来说的话可能并不是他想要听到的结果，但是那些话语仍然像毒蛇一样钻进他的心里“……没什么人可以说话，或者说，没办法开口。就像一成说的那样，我的事确实很出名，也是老师们经常挂在嘴上的反面教材。所以就连sns也不怎么用了。难免……”

“有些寂寞？”豆原冲口而出的语气冰凉得他自己都感到心惊，之前被情欲短暂覆盖住不愿直视的真相就这么被扯开摆在他面前。他们不过是曾经有过一面之缘的“朋友”，而朋友并不适合上演现在这出恶俗的肥皂戏码。

“嗯。”鹤房没有注意到豆原情绪的改变，他慢慢整理着心里的想法，尝试一点点将它们说出来“我觉得之前可能把成为偶像这件事想得过于简单了，以为只要足够努力足够幸运就就可以，而我最不缺的就是这两样东西。但如果只是这样的话，作为一个要被无数人喜爱跟随的人来说，不免单薄得有点可怜。”

豆原有些心烦，他知道鹤房说的东西对自己以后想走的路来说也至关重要，但总有声音在冲他叫嚣想听的根本不是这些。

“虽然不太想承认，但我可能是那种需要人支撑的类型。”鹤房把头搁在豆原肩膀上，无意识地磨蹭着他的脸颊“如果失去支撑的话，凭我自己没办法走出很远，就像这次落选一样。在韩国那种压力下，人人都想着怎么踩到别人头上，没办法跟别人称兄道弟。”

“前辈没想过有可能是自己的问题吗？”豆原终于忍不住讥讽了一句。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”鹤房愣了一下，问道。

“如果前辈从一开始就断定了别人的心思，那可能永远也听不到别人真正的声音。”豆原说出口也觉得有点过分，连忙补充了一句“说不定别人是真的想要跟你做朋友。”

“……是吗？”鹤房像是在回想什么“可能确实是我被先入为主的的偏见影响了……”

然后两个人都陷入了沉默。豆原感觉指尖有点冷，就像他自己的内心一样。他很想说服自己心平气和地享受这次聊天，但性格里固执的那一面拒绝放任自己的掩耳盗铃“所以我们现在是什么状况？鹤房前辈已经寂寞到会跟一年前只见过一面的朋友上床了吗？”他在心里把这句话念了一遍，最终也没有说出口。

“……那一成是怎么想的呢？”鹤房冷不丁地问道“为了防止偏见，我想听听一成的想法。”

“什么怎么想的……”豆原一下被问懵了，他下意识地想找点什么遮掩过去“我觉得鹤房前辈人很好，但竞争关系下可能没办法成为朋友……”说到一半他就自己捂住了嘴，尴尬地笑了笑。

“看吧。”鹤房赌气似的往松开胳膊往旁边一瘫，鼓起脸不去看豆原。

“不是这样的，因为鹤房前辈看上去很强，又一幅不好惹的样子……”豆原越说声音越小，鹤房不得不重新凑了回去才勉强听清“……而且身边总是有很多人，根本挤不进去啊，怎么做朋友呢。我不太会说话，还被人讲过是个无趣的家伙。怎么想跟鹤房前辈关系好的人也轮不到我吧。”

鹤房一时无语“一成说的是我吗？听起来怎么像个渣男。”

这次轮到豆原说不出话了，两个人一共见过两面中间还隔了整整一年，现在却赤身裸体滚到一起还莫名其妙聊起了偶像的未来。他真想掰开鹤房的脑子看看里面对于渣男的标准究竟高到了什么程度。  


“……结果是我的错觉吗？”看着豆原有些复杂的表情，鹤房抽回了还环在他肩膀上手“我还以为已经被一成君接纳了。”

“诶？”该难过的不是自己才对吗？豆原愣愣地看着鹤房抓过衣服披在他身上，自己却站起来走向洗手间的方向“一成君你把衣服穿上吧，小心别感冒了，如果觉得奇怪想离开也没关系。”

“鹤房前辈……？”  
啊，真糟糕。又是身体擅自先动起来了。

鹤房还没走出去，手腕就被死死地抓住了。力气大得让他感觉有点痛“怎么了，一成君，我有点事想……”他转过头去，就看到了少年一幅快要哭出来的表情看着他。

-

“……你脑子里装的是荔枝摇头水吗！不说出来别人怎么会懂啊！”豆原恨不得把鹤房按在地上暴打一顿“而且你怎么会知道我的tiktok账号，前辈好可怕！”

鹤房端正地跪坐在地上，像小学生一样蔫头搭脑地挨训，但是手却一点也不闲着，一会儿蹭蹭豆原的大腿，一会儿摸摸他的脚趾，最后干脆整个人栽倒在豆原身上，一幅死猪不怕开水烫的亚子喊冤“我以为你知道啊，我id又没有换过的，而且我看一成君那么主动……”

“谁主动了！我说话了吗！”豆原红着脸争辩。

“如果一成君不愿意的话那就算了。”鹤房嘴上说得惨兮兮，手上早就不安分得滑到腰肢那里偷偷揩油。

“现在说这种话，鹤房前辈是想装可怜吗？”豆原被气的笑了出来，他抓住鹤房的手捧到面前轻轻地亲吻掌心，惹得鹤房痒痒地跟着笑了起来。

“那就别再叫前辈了，一成，叫我汐恩哥。”笑声落下的时候，鹤房眼睛里的光直直扎进豆原心里，令他再度心跳如雷。

鹤房在房间里寻找了一会儿，不知从哪里找到了一个小小的瓶子，宝贝一样藏在身后不让豆原看到。随后又从床上扯了被子下来铺在地板上“一成，跪在这。”

明明是温柔的语气却令豆原无法反抗，他按照鹤房的命令跪在被子上，温软的织物让膝盖好受了许多，他把上半身摊在沙发上舒展开来，忍不住扭过头去想看看鹤房要做些什么，却被丢过来的抱枕砸了回去“头埋好，不许偷看。”

豆原不情不愿地呜了一声，却还是乖乖照做了。抱枕有着鹤房的味道，让他安心了一些，但无法知晓事情接下来的走向还是令他有些忐忑。

鹤房欣赏了一会儿眼前的美景，淡薄月光从窗户洒落铺在豆原赤裸的后背上，少年紧实的肌肉线条优美得炫目，劲瘦的腰部曲线连贯而下，翘起的臀部更是徒增了三分情色意味，鹤房吞了口口水，伸手拿起了刚刚找到的橄榄油，打开瓶盖的声音让豆原轻微得抖动了一下，尽管他已经尽力克制，但一切都逃不过鹤房贪婪的目光。他毫不吝啬地倾斜瓶身，金黄色的液体像一注琼浆般落在豆原腰上，冰凉的触感让少年忍不住惊叫出声“前辈！这是……”

话还没说完，鹤房一巴掌就抽在了他的屁股上“叫我什么？”

巨大的羞耻一瞬间席卷了豆原的意识，他咬着牙恨不得把头埋进沙发缝里，没想到得不到回应的鹤房毫不怜惜地又是一巴掌，清脆的声音在豆原听来震耳欲聋。鹤房凑到豆原耳边，情欲令他的声音变得低哑“叫我什么？”

“汐恩……哥。”豆原感觉自己整个人都快要炸开了，说话的声音像蚊子哼哼一样几不可闻，就在他以为这酷刑已经结束了的时候，鹤房的巴掌又一次落了下来，这次伴随着豆原委屈的惊叫，令鹤房的下体又硬了一度。

“什么都没听到呢，不乖的小孩要被惩罚哦。”他强忍着灼人的欲望，趁豆原还陷落在罪恶与兴奋交织的陷阱中晕头转向时，手指早已不怀好意地涂抹着橄榄油在豆原后穴打圈了。

“汐恩哥……呜！”就在豆原终于提高音量叫出那个称呼时，鹤房的两根手指也毫不吝惜地挤进了豆原的甬道。

在油脂的帮助下这次的扩张过程变得顺利而淫靡，鹤房甚至不敢呼吸，整个人都被两根手指进出时制造的夸张水声所吸引，直到豆原终于忍耐不住走漏出的一声呻吟才让他回过了神，于是他尝试着再度去触碰刚刚探索到的秘境，少年的头颅一瞬间高高仰起，柔韧的腰背塌陷成一个令人惊异的弧度，鹤房不再多言，抽出手指抓住豆原的腰肢就挺了进去。

一瞬间的快感令两个人都头皮发麻，鹤房紧紧扣着豆原的身子，垂下头去亲吻少年的脊背，清楚地感觉到伴随着每一下亲吻引起的剧烈收缩，一直到豆原终于重新平静下来，开始轻声地喘息。但是鹤房没有留给他太多时间适应，新一轮的猛烈撞击毫不留情地袭来，豆原仅凭着一丝快感在情欲的狂澜中苟延残喘，随后这细如发丝的快感逐渐扩大，令他忍不住恐惧地想要呜咽逃离，却被鹤房捏住了下巴强行转过头接吻。豆原感觉自己已经失去了控制自己身体的权利，他被彻底摧毁，臣服于本能，臣服于下体的律动，臣服于鹤房的强权与掠夺。

鹤房像是要留下痕迹一样用力地掐着豆原的腰，他无法理解为什么豆原的身体令他如此着迷。阴茎狠狠地操入后穴又带着肠液油脂翻卷而出，豆原颤抖着不断叫着他的名字，他忍不住摸上豆原的嘴唇探进手指，想知道豆原的舌头究竟是施了什么魔法能让区区几个字节如此勾人魂魄。然后豆原就再也喊不出来了，只能像小狗一样发出呜呜的声音。于是他也温柔地回应着，不断地喊着一成一成，下身却更加发狠，像是要把对方钉死在原地一样猛干，豆原被他操得没了理智，可怜兮兮地哽咽着摸上自己的性器，一下下套弄着试图在疯狂的迷宫中找到出口，却被他红着眼抓住手腕反扭到身后“一成不可以丢下我啊。”鹤房一边说着，一边不断捅向向豆原体内那个敏感的地点，少年在兜头而下的快感中颤抖到窒息，鹤房也被夹得像浑身过电一样刺激，狠狠地咬着豆原的后颈一同释放了出来。

随后的十几个小时里他们拒绝从对方的视线中离开，鹤房向便利店打电话请假后他们就彻底断开了与外界的联系，两个人不断地做爱，然后在间隙疲惫而满足地睡去，随后醒来继续尝试用各种办法取悦对方。他们浑身沾满了精液，然后再像野兽一样替对方舔舐干净。他们共同分享水，食物，快感，情欲，过去，未来，仿佛离开了对方就无法再这个世界上生存。


	5. He Wolf

“Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can’t compete with the he wolf who has brought me to my knees.”

豆原离开大阪的车票订在了傍晚，鹤房提议走之前去浴室洗个澡，将之前胡闹的痕迹清洗干净。

豆原眨巴了两下眼睛就答应了，抿起嘴也藏不住的笑容让鹤房有种不祥的预感，但毕竟是自己提起来的，也只好硬着头皮跟了过去。

鹤房租住的房间不大，浴室也小得可怜，他们几乎要贴在一起才能站进去。鹤房让豆原站到身后，扭开淋浴器对着墙角放掉凉水，反溅到身上的水珠令他忍不住小声啊了一下，然后就感到豆原的双臂环了过来。一年不见豆原长高了不少，但还是及不上自己，想到这里鹤房忍不住笑了一下，水流的温度也跟着嘴角升了上来。他转过身让豆原在小凳子上坐下，试了试温度就往豆原头上淋去。黑色的发丝在水流冲击下变得服帖，他突然起了恶作剧的想法，随手把花洒挂回墙上去揉豆原的头发，想要摆弄出一个奇怪的造型。还没等他得逞，手腕就被抓住了。

豆原从凳子上站了起来，逼得鹤房只能后退半步靠上了墙壁，从花洒中喷出的水流落空击打在塑料凳子上，发出密集的咚咚声，像极了鹤房现在的心跳。他们没有说话，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的试探，豆原向后抹了一把额发，浴室顶光没了遮挡直直坠进他漆黑的瞳仁中，让鹤房看得入了迷，直到他垂下眼帘让长长的睫毛敛起那汪水光，鹤房才发觉豆原已经在沿着自己的脖颈向下亲吻。豆原吻得专注而投入，偶尔到了他感兴趣的部位也会用上牙齿，少年宽大的手掌攀上后颈牢牢掐住，像是生怕他逃跑一样。豆原最终停留在他锁骨间的一颗痣上，鹤房吞了口口水，连带着那颗痣也微微颤抖了一下，像是被热烈的目光灼伤了。他忍不住问道“有那么好看吗？”

豆原好像笑了一声，鹤房不知道是不是自己听错了，但豆原非常在意那颗痣这件事绝对不会有错。在一番舔吻与吮吸之后，那里已经覆盖了一颗很难消散的吻痕“这下别人就看不到了。”豆原满意地说道，像是得到战利品的小朋友。后来发生的事就变得顺其自然，他们在刚刚的十几个小时里已经熟悉了对方的身体，因此当豆原撕咬他的乳头时鹤房并没有反抗，揉搓他的腰窝时也没有反抗，将他的阴茎纳入口中时也没有反抗。

豆原依旧有些不熟练，小心翼翼地包裹住牙齿吞吐，努力用舌头卷住茎体，时不时会故意让脸颊被顶得突出形状。鹤房感觉体内燥热了起来，双腿也有点发软。少年紧致高热的喉咙令他爽到克制不住呻吟，只能用手掐住眼角死命忍耐到全身颤抖“一成……唔，这里隔音……很差……”

花洒只能勉强遮住一些细小的声响，鹤房曾经在听到隔壁的动静后面红耳赤地退出浴室，想到现在或许有一双耳朵贴在墙上就令他无法忍耐。“汐恩哥是在害羞吗？”豆原歪头看他，眼神清纯舌头却色情地在性器上画着圈，然后他愉快地看到鹤房上翘的眼尾染得通红，拼命咬住手指的样子可爱得让豆原的下身也硬了起来。

“放心吧，现在是通勤时间，隔壁不会有人的。”豆原随口扯了个理由，他知道骗不到鹤房，骗不到最好。豆原想着，再次将粗壮的阴茎一吞到底，忍耐着窒息与不适滚动喉咙施加甜美的挤压，他毫不客气地用力吮吸，手口并用猛烈地刺激着敏感地带，偶尔的磕碰也夹杂在里面推波助澜。鹤房被一层层快感逼得只能暂时忘掉隔墙有耳，喘息着抓住豆原的头发顶弄起来。豆原努力配合着他的节奏，直到两颊酸麻，生理泪水也糊住了视线，一股发烫的粘稠液体才伴随着战栗射进他的喉咙。

鹤房靠着墙壁滑坐下来，努力想平复自己的喘息，豆原四肢着地黏黏糊糊地蹭进他两腿中间索吻，贪婪地夺走本就所剩不多的氧气与体力，弄出的啧啧水声比鹤房自己的喘息声还大。在豆原一步一步的侵略下鹤房彻底失去了抵挡的力气，身子也被压迫得逐渐放低，最后整个人都被笼罩在了豆原身下，两条细长笔直的腿也不知什么时候被架了来。豆原这才肯放过他可怜的舌头，用鼻尖蹭蹭鹤房的额头，露出了得逞的笑容，亲昵地说道“汐恩哥，我来让你变得舒服点好不好。”

不知道为什么，鹤房想不出来任何拒绝的话。也有可能是因为豆原的语气并不是在询问。扩张进行得很顺利，他也不知道是豆原天赋异禀还是自己天赋异禀，豆原一边用手指在他的后穴温柔地搅动，一边还不忘安抚好上面的。这小孩真的很喜欢接吻。鹤房模模糊糊地想到，热水腾起的蒸汽令他感到放松，也掩盖了从下体传来的色情声音，然后他一下就想到了点不太妙的事。

“啊……一成，水……嘶”声音刚溢出喉咙就变了调，鹤房在一阵快感中忍不住勾上了豆原的脖子，像是得到了什么命令，豆原加重了手上的力度“呜……停下，一成，先停……”鹤房哀求地咬住了豆原的肩膀，用仅剩的理智扭动身体想要避开那两根不断令刺激攀升的手指，但是他做不到，试图逃离的想法实践到身上却变成了配合的动作，那是被吸引的本能直接绕开大脑做出了行动，他在纠结与异样的情感中陷入了强制的高潮，被年下情人用手指操射的羞耻感在一瞬间流遍全身，鹤房用手臂遮住自己的脸，他不敢让豆原看到此刻的表情，也不敢看豆原那双亮得烫人的眼睛。

“汐恩哥还好吗？”但他忘了豆原的本质是犬类，很快软软的呼吸就贴了上来，豆原试图把他的胳膊用鼻子挤开，鹤房被这种幼稚行为逗得心里痒痒，终于忍不住笑了出来。

“抱歉。”他有些羞赧地推开豆原，伸长胳膊关掉为他们打了许久掩护的花洒喷头“水，浪费太多了有点苦恼。”

最后他们也没离开闷热躁动的小小浴室，豆原跪在地上将鹤房的双手钳在头顶，掐着他白嫩柔软的大腿根部将性器一点点推进那个因为空虚而一张一合的小洞。鹤房被挤成局促的一团，拼命咬着牙根以免呻吟出声，绯红色的情欲从脸颊一路染到胸脯，看得豆原入了迷，难以自控地直接顶进了最深处。随后就是无法停止的疯狂抽插，色情的肉体撞击声在安静的浴室中回响，令鹤房极力忍耐的抽噎显得更加欲盖弥彰。豆原死死盯着鹤房在性事中逐渐崩溃的表情，像一个胜利的捕食者欣赏最美味的猎物。他俯下身亲吻飞扬眼角逼出的泪水，然后是高挺的鼻梁，然后是紧咬到发白的嘴唇，然后是颤抖的喉结，然后是挺立的淡色乳头，再换到另一边原路返回。他实在过于挚爱这具肉体和其中居住的灵魂，如今终于可以掌控手中，恨不得将其全数吃干抹尽。16岁的少年只懂得将自己的爱欲发狠地宣泄出来，他急切想在鹤房的体内寻找自己想要的答案，但却因为不得章法而惹得两人更加欲火焚身。

鹤房感到头顶上的钳制松动了一点，豆原停下动作把头埋在他的颈窝里，半干的头发潮乎乎地散发着低落的气味，小狗的耳朵和尾巴都沮丧得耷拉下来，只有性器还塞在他体内高耸着微微颤动。鹤房抽回双手，转动了一下有些麻木的手腕，像抱着巨大的毛绒玩具一样抱住怀里的人，安抚地揉了揉豆原的后颈“一成也累了吧，能换我来吗？”

豆原被他推到花洒下方乖乖坐好，鹤房试图给他找个舒服的角度，但是豆原拉了拉他的手指，摇头示意自己没有关系，于是鹤房迈开细长双腿跨坐在豆原身上，顺手推开了花洒的开关。

“啊……”豆原的疑问没能说出口，就被鹤房的舌头尽数堵了回去。水流毫不吝惜地落下，令他们的身体再度变得滚烫“想让一成听到我的声音。”

鹤房扶着豆原的阴茎慢慢坐下，他一边暗骂现在小孩怎么都发育得这么好一边谨慎地调整角度，却没想到刚进去了一半左脚不争气地打了个滑，一屁股把整根吃到了底。瞬间两人就被这种毫无预警的愉悦刺激到呻吟出声，事态开始变得一发不可收拾，鹤房按着豆原的肩膀无所顾忌地晃动腰部，被花洒淋湿的屁股拍在豆原大腿根上反而让声音变得更加响亮，但是他们再也没有多余的注意力去分给隔壁可能偷听的邻居。豆原使劲捏着鹤房的臀肉，控制他的速度越来越快，下落得也越来越狠，后来鹤房腰软得没了力气，只能搂着豆原的脖子被顶得呜呜咽咽，他的膝盖早就跪红了，还被地板的缝隙硌出了许多印子，一动就痛。鹤房难耐地拧着身子想换个姿势，豆原察觉到了就坐直起来 ，抓住鹤房的脚踝盘到自己腰上“汐恩哥，夹紧了。”小狼狗咬着鹤房的耳朵，托着他一下站了起来。

鹤房完全没想到自己轻轻松松就被豆原举了起来，突如其来的悬空感吓了他一大跳，一边大叫着“你要干什么”一边缩紧了身子，连带着下面那里也猛然咬住豆原的性器，爽得豆原直接眼前一片花白，他赶紧把鹤房压到墙上，带了点威胁的语气警告他“不许乱动！”

鹤房吓得乖乖点头，有些紧张地闭起了眼睛，他能感觉到豆原在试探着动了两下后就找到了合适的角度，然后那根因为兴奋而涨得火热的阴茎就彻底捅穿了他最后的廉耻，鹤房仰着脖子宛如求生一般大声地呻吟喘息，然而他除了快感之外什么都抓不住。体内最隐秘的开关每一次都被扎扎实实撞到快要碎掉，他哀求着豆原轻一点慢一点， 支离破碎的语言落在对方耳朵里却像是最美妙的邀请，豆原啃上他的喉结，凶狠得像是要把整个人都吞下肚去，鹤房抓着豆原的额发将他的头拽得仰起，两个人交换了一个没有缝隙的深吻，唇舌绞缠绵密得像是要把所有空气挤压出对方体内，精液像甜美的毒药喷薄而出，在逐渐变得微弱的喘息中滑过大腿与小腹，跟着水流一起掉落在地板上。


	6. Onward

"There's a love you show to me

Portrayed in all the things you say

You're the day leading the way

Onward through the night of my life."

还没到下班时间，前往新干线的公车上没什么人。鹤房跟豆原坐在后排的角落，将手藏在座位下方紧紧相扣，鹤房托着腮望向窗外，豆原低着头不知在想些什么。

犹豫了半天，豆原小心翼翼地对身边假装看风景，实则在自己手心里乱写乱画的人开口“鹤房前辈……”

手被使劲捏了一下，鹤房力气大得像老虎钳，豆原痛得小声叫了出来，前面的乘客瞄了他一眼，慌得豆原赶紧也学着鹤房托腮装牙痛，身边的人明明正望向窗外，却噗嗤一声笑了出来。豆原疑惑地看过去，才发现自己的模样在涂满余晖的窗户上反射得一清二楚。而天边绯红的流霞不知何时也悄悄爬上了他们两个人的耳廓，豆原低头看着自己的脚尖，小声说道“汐恩哥……要、要交换line吗……”

“不要。”意料之外的回答让豆原睁大了眼睛，之后无论他怎么小声询问对方也不肯再开口，只是继续像老虎钳一样牢牢抓着他，问急了就要使劲捏一下，直到下车前才肯松开。豆原看了一眼，自己可怜的右手都被钳出了红红白白的印子，让他又想气又想笑。始作俑者在后面扛着他的挎包懒懒散散地跟着，一直到了车站，豆原实在不想让两人相处的最后一点时间就这么白白浪费掉，他站在闸机口转过身，刚想说些什么，就被一个更大号的人形老虎钳给死死抱住了。

一点点湿润的感觉从肩膀传来，豆原愣在原地反应了半天才慌忙抱着对方的腰又是抚摸又是轻拍地安慰，好不容易才把钳子哄得松了一点，他也管不了周围人奇怪的目光了，放柔了声音说道“等下次放假我会再来找你的……”

没想到对方猛地炸了毛，一把推开他恶狠狠地说道“豆原一成你不许过来！！！给老子好好上学好好跳舞！！！乖乖等着毕业跟老子一起出道当偶像！！！”

豆原一下子愣在原地，各种各样的感情疯狂地涌上来顶得他鼻子发酸，他看着对方哭得皱成一团的脸忍不住想为什么每次见到鹤房他都会哭，明明看上去像个不好惹的家伙，接近了才发现是一只可爱的哭包。豆原张开胳膊想把鹤房抱进怀里，却被扔过来的背包砸得后退了半步。鹤房两手插兜，微微扬起头看着他，又恢复成了豆原第一次见到的那个领奖台上夺人眼球的意气少年。

鹤房皱了皱鼻子，炫目的笑容重新在脸上绽开，上挑的眼角弧度被泪水融化成了温柔的样子，他说道“豆原一成你给我记好了，我就在这里，随时等着你追上来。”


End file.
